


leaves, vines

by Rynezion



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Art, Fluff, M/M, magical au, oikawa has fire magic, suga growns plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-11
Updated: 2015-12-11
Packaged: 2018-05-06 04:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 20
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5402270
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rynezion/pseuds/Rynezion
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[FANART] The witch finds an unexpected intruder asleep on his floor. He's brought sweets, though.</p>
            </blockquote>





	leaves, vines

**Author's Note:**

  * For [abotherfigure](https://archiveofourown.org/users/abotherfigure/gifts).



> Dear boredmilkman, 
> 
> I hope you don't mind me mixing up your prompts a bit! I had a hard time deciding between your three requests - I love, love domestic kagehinas, forehead kisses and bokuroo drama, but I also have great fondness for Suga growing plants, reading old, dusty books and stirring his tea with magic. Oisuga is such a warm, pretty thing too. 
> 
> So, I really hope you enjoy this as much as I have enjoyed painting it. Have a peaceful, warm holiday with people you love the most!

 

_please do tell me who you are_

_tangled arms and eyes half asleep"_

_ _

 

_(For a bigger image, visit[this link](http://imgur.com/Js01zl5)! :>)_ _  
_


End file.
